Miraculous Ladybug - The Power of Five
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: When a dark force returns to the world, it's up to Ladybug and Cat Noir to prevent that from happening. This time, it won't be just the two of them facing the dangerous threat alone. Join Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee as they battle the forces of Scorpina and Hawkmoth's power.
1. Prologue

**Note: This is my first fanfic on Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Plus there are quite a few spoilers to those of you who haven't watched the latest episodes of Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **So if you haven't watched them, I would recommend in doing so before you read this fanfic.**

 **Do share your thoughts on this story and I hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **Anyways without further ado, here we go. This is the prologue, of Miraculous Ladybug - The Power of Five.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Legend tells of a legendary Miraculous holder, who's powers were the pure venom of a scorpion_

 _He was an fearsome assassin who vowed to overthrow all who got in his way along with his fearsome brotherhood_

 _The way in which his powers were used in Miraculous, was how he came to call himself 'Scorpius'_

 _Scorpius vowed to lead his own army for one purpose: To bring chaos to our world by using his ultimate power from within_

 _During his rampage, Scorpius learned of a magical constellation which was capable of enhancing his powers even further. They were called the Stars of Scorpius_

 _Every hundreds of years, the constellation would appear and give the holder of the Scorpion Miraculous their ultimate power for good, or evil_

 _Scorpius however, planned to use the constellation's powers to bring ruin to the world with his evil tool called the Scorpion Hook_

 _One by one, free lands of Earth had suffered the wrath of Scorpius, and just when all hope was lost...there were warriors who resisted this_

 _Before Scorpius could carry out his scheme, there were five warriors who stood in his way to fight him for the good of the world_

 _Those five warriors were known to wield five powerful Miraculouses_

 _The Ladybug of Creation_

 _The Cat of Destruction_

 _The Fox of Illusions_

 _The Turtle of Projection_

 _And the Bee of Subjection_

 _Together with their powers combined, they used it to banish Scorpius form their world and made sure that he never came back_

 _All that remained of him, was his Miraculous and the Miraculouses of his followers, but out of all of them, his still proved to be dangerous in the wrong hands_

 _So to make sure that no one ever got their hands on it, the great guardians locked up the Scorpion Miraculous in a secret place in the world_

 _The scorpion must never be called upon or else the wielder of the scorpion will return to bring ruin upon our world._

 _When that happens, the power will be unstoppable for even the five miraculouses to prevent_

* * *

 **France, Paris**

 **Present day**

 **Hawk Moth's lair**

"So you see master, the year of the scorpion is upon us. If the scorpion miraculous is found, then it could bring the ruin if it's used in the wrong hands." Nooroo, the Kwami of the moth miraculous said, showing the ancient history to his master. "Ah, so the legends are true. This could be the perfect opportunity to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses." The voice said to Nooroo, it belonged to none other than the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.

"Master! You cannot use this miraculous, it's powers will bring only ruin to the world!" Nooroo pleaded in fear but saw a smirk on Gabriel's face when he thought otherwise. "Have you forgotten your place?" He said, making the little Kwami very nervous. Eventually though, Nooroo shook his head. "Good...then let us proceed with this search." Gabriel said, removing his necktie and revealing his miraculous. "Nooroo, Dark wings rise!" Gabriel called out, as he prepared to transform into his alter ego. Nooroo was then sucked into the moth miraculous in order to complete the transformation.

Once the transformation was complete, Gabriel...or rather his alternate ego Hawkmoth, looked out towards Paris through his moth shaped window as it was opening. "Now then, let's find our next victim to find this 'long lost item' for my plan." Once he spoke, Hawkmoth called upon an Akuma before using his powers to evilize it. He then sent the akuma off to find it's next victim. "Fly away little Akuma and find the perfect prey." Hawk Moth said as the akuma flew out the window and searched through all of Paris.

"It appears you've left me out." Another voice said, it belonged to a female. Oddly enough, she sounded very familiar. "Oh don't worry, I've left you with the best part. All you have to do is retrieve the Scorpion Miraculous from it's hiding place and use it to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. In return...you can retrieve the other Miraculouses too." Hawkmoth offered to which, the girl accepted before she was transported by Hawkmoth's butterflies. "Now then...I hope you'll have something powerful to protect you Ladybug and Cat Noir...because you're about to face the most powerful enemy you've ever faced." He said with an evil smile.

Hawkmoth was in over his head, always planning to gain the Miraculouses of creation and destruction, but every time he was so close, the villain was freed from his akuma's powers. This time he was pushing his luck with something he was barely familiar with, but the question still remained if Ladybug and Cat Noir would be able to stop his evil plan or not.

* * *

 **There we have it ^^**

 **Note: This'll be happening before the events of Ikari Gozen in an Alternate Universe.**

 **Anyways I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter**

 **Negaboss2000 out.**


	2. Chapter 1 - A new foe

**Greetings once again from Negaboss2000.**

 **Anyways, I'm back with another chapter of Miraculous Ladybug Power of Five.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to comment your thoughts ^^**

* * *

 **[0:00] The Script - Hall of Fame**

 _~ Yeah, you could be the greatest_

 _~ You can be the best_

 _~ You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 **Zagtoon Animations Presents**

 _~ You could beat the world_

 _~ You could beat the war_

 _~ You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 **A story by Negaboss2000**

 _~ You can throw your hands up_

 _~ You can beat the clock_

 _~ You can move a mountain_

 _~ You can break rocks_

 _~ You can be a master_

 _~ Don't wait for luck_

 _~ Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

 **Miraculous Ladybug**

 **The Power of Five**

 _~ Standing in the hall of fame_

 _~ And the world's gonna know your name_

 _~ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

 _~ And the world's gonna know your name_

 _~ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 **Cristina Vee as Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug**

 **Mela Lee as Tikki**

 _~ You could go the distance_

 _~ You could run the mile_

 _~ You could walk straight through hell with a smile_

 **Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir**

 **Max Mittelman as Plagg**

 _~ You could be the hero_

 _~ You could get the gold_

 _~ Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke_

 **Carrie Keranen as Alya Césaire/Rena Rogue**

 **Cherami Leigh as Trixx**

 _~ Do it for your people_

 _~ Do it for your pride_

 _~ How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

 **Ben Diskin as Nino Lahiffe/Carapace and Nooroo**

 **Christopher Smith as Wayzz**

 _~ Do it for your country_

 _~ Do it for you name_

 _~ 'Cause there's gonna be a day_

 **Selah Victor as Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee**

 **Emmylou Homs as Pollen**

 _~ When your, standing in the hall of fame_

 _~ And the world's gonna know your name_

 **Paul St. Peter as Master Wang Fu**

 _~ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

 _~ And the world's gonna know your name_

 _~ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 **Keith Silverstein as Gabriel Agreste/Hawkmoth**

 _~ Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion_ **.**

 _~ On the walls of the hall of fame_

 **Sabrina Weisz as Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura**

 _~ Be students, be teachers_

 _~ Be politicians, be preachers_

 _~ Be believers, be leaders_

 _~ Be astronauts Be champions_

 _~ Be truth seekers_

 _~ Be students, be teachers_

 _~ Be politicians, be preachers_

 _~ Be believers, be leaders_

 _~ Be astronauts, be champions_

 **Elijah Wood** **as Takuro Arashi/Ryusenshi**

 _~ Standing in the hall of fame_

 _~ And the world's gonna know your name_

 _~ 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

 _~ And the world's gonna know your name_

 _~ And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

 **Lisa Kay Jennings as Lila Rossi/Volpina**

 _~ You could be the greatest, you can be the best_

 _~ (You can be a champion)_

 **Tony Sampson as Dingo Ophidian/Sombrent.**

 _~ You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

 _~ You could beat the world_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 **Claire Corlett as Belle Timide/Minuris**

 _~ You could beat the war_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ You can throw your hands up_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ You can beat the clock_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ You can move a mountain_

 **With Joe Peski as Masse**

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ You can break rocks_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ You can be a master_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ Don't wait for luck_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 _~ Standing in the hall of fame_

 _~ (you can be a champion)_

 **And introducing**

 **Patti LuPone as Scorpina**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A new foe**

Paris, France

It was another day in Paris, and everyone was going about their day with their lives...which was immediately interrupted by a huge mechanical robotic dinosaur on a rampage. "RRRRRGH! I am MechaRex! King of the Robosaurs! I shall dominate the entire world!" The huge robot roared as countless people ran for their lives, while most were gobbled up by the giant machine, a good amount of people managed to escape.

Away from the machine's damage path however, Nadja Chamack, the TVi reporter and her cameraman were chasing the machine in secret, trying to get a good story on the situation. "This is Nadja Chamack, reporting live in downtown Paris where a huge mechanical dinosaur is attacking. Many citizens have been asked to stay in their homes, meanwhile the police are doing all they can to stop this mechanical monster and..." Nadja started, only then to be cut off by something. Behind her from the rooftops, a figure in red zipped across, causing Nadja to turn in surprise along with the Cameraman. The figure wasn't alone as it was followed by four more figures, one in black, one in red-orange, one in dark green and the last in yellow and black, like a bee.

Zooming in closer however, the camera had revealed to everyone watching the news that the figures were actually Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they had Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee for extra help. "This just in, it looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir are on the job, and it looks like they've brought their companions, Rena Rogue, Carapace and Queen Bee." The Reporteress said as she chased after the five Paris heroes.

All the while, Ladybug and the rest of the gang "So what's this guy's deal Ladybug?" Carapace asked upon seeing the akumatized train machine. "Apparently this guy is called MechaRex, he said that he plans to dominate over all humans as the king of all robotic Dinosaurs. Pretty messed up I know, but that's what he said." Ladybug explained to her ally as the gang stopped at the edge of the next building.

Up ahead, they saw MechaRex attacking a museum and using the debris to create other scrap merged minions. "Wait...you mean, a robotic dinosaur?! That's like...pretty freaky." Queen Bee stated, shuddering at the thought. "As bad as it may seem Bee, we've still got a job to do. So M'lady, what's the plan?" Cat Noir asked, trying to flirt with Ladybug as usual, only to have her reject it as usual.

"Well, he is a dinosaur, so if we trip him up, but it'll be a little difficult because he's a machine." Ladybug explained to the whole team. "So how do we do this?" Rena Rouge asked before Ladybug looked around. She then spotted a crossing with a set of lampposts from a distance and then came up with a plan. "Ok, we've gotta get as many people away from the villain as possible and try to destroy the akuma. It must be inside the machine, so we may need to work on finding it's location and destroying it without hurting anyone. Chat, I'll need you to get people as far away from here as possible. Rena, you'll need to distract that dinosaur as long as you can. Carapace, you'll need to defend those people just in case MechaRex attempts to flatten them, and Queen Bee and I will make sure to attack the machine in all places to find the akuma." Ladybug explained as everyone nodded and did their jobs.

Cat Noir worked on getting the citizens to safety whilst Rena Rouge distracted planned on distracting MechaRex. As soon as Ladybug and Queen Bee began attacking the dinosaur, he was immediately notified by his master. "MechaRex, there are your main targets. I want you to take Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, and while your at it...destroy the museum." Hawkmoth said to the mechanical Dinosaur. "You betcha HawkMoth! Time to Rex it up!" The mechanical villain spoke before smashing the whole museum with his tail. Boy was it lucky that Carapase had gotten there just in time, otherwise a lot of people would've been smashed. "SHELTER!" The turtle hero yelled as he used his power to defend the people who were escaping.

"Go! GO NOW BROS!" Carapace yelled as he allowed the people to escape. MechaRex then swung his tail at Carapace, sending him flying back and hitting a display case in the process. "Ok..that's how you wanna play it? Then let's do it!" The turtle hero yelled before running towards the mechanical Dinosaur. However, he failed to notice someone sneaking into the museum to steal a scorpion styled bracelet. "Perfect...looks like you've done my job for me, turtlebrains." They spoke before laughing and running off.

All the while, the team were having a bit of trouble fighting the villain. "The machine's akuma is too risky to destroy on the outside without hurting the people, so I must subject it from the inside!" Queen Bee said, coming up with a plan while using throwing her spinning top and catching it, thus triggering her power. "VENOM!" She called before she ran towards MechaRex. All the while, this gained the attention of Ladybug. "What?! No, no, wait, wait, wait a minute! BEE!" Ladybug yelled in shock as this happened, but it was too late, Queen Bee had ran towards MechaRex and jumped into his mouth while crying out in battle, thus being swallowed like all the other citizens.

Shocked by this, Cat Noir landed back beside Ladybug. "What the heck is she doing?!" He yelled in shock. "She said she was going to subject MechaRex from the inside because it's where the Akuma is since the armour is too thick on the outside." Ladybug said watching the whole thing happen in front of her eyes. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense." Cat Noir said in confusion. "I tried telling her that!" Ladybug argued in shock. "The metal armor's the same is the same level of thickness on the inside like the outside!" Cat Noir replied whilst explaining the problem. "I'm well aware of that, Kitty." Ladybug sighed in annoyance.

Inside MechaRex, Queen Bee had already been jabbing away at MechaRex's Akuma, but she was oblivious to the fact that she couldn't actually paralyse him enough. Back outside however, "Hey dudes! There's a weak spot on it's leg." Carapace said, pointing at a rusted joint on the machine. "He's right. So how are we gonna get the akuma, M'lady?" Cat Noir asked. Ladybug then got her yoyo out before using one of her powers. "LUCKY CHARM!" She said, flinging her yoyo into the air which constructed an object, this time it turned out to be a boomerang that was constructed from the magic.

"A boomerang?" Ladybug said in confusion. "Uh...have you been to Australia, M'lady?" Cat Noir asked, going off topic to the current situation. "What are we gonna use this for Ladybug?" Carapace asked as Ladybug looked around for how to use the boomerang against MechaRex. She then noticed the same lampposts from before, plus her yo-yo, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace would be the perfect way to take down the mechanical Dinosaur.

"I've got an idea, but I'll need to let Carapace recharge his Miraculous" Ladybug said, only to be stopped by Rena Rouge who gained her attention. "Let me handle this Ladybug, I'll get him recharged and then we'll carry out the plan. But first...MIRAGE!" The fox spoke before she used her power to conjure an illusion of Ladybug and Cat Noir that gained the attention of MechaRex. "We'll recharge, you two do your stuff, the mirages will do the rest." Rena Rouge said before bringing Carapace into a nearby alleyway to recharge.

So Ladybug and Cat Noir got to work, trying the boomerang to Ladybug's yo-yo as MechaRex chased the mirages. Ladybug then threw the boomerang which tied around the two lampposts while Cat Noir told people to get away from the area. Rena Rouge and Carapace meanwhile had recharged their miraculouses and were prepared to face MechaRex. As the mirages disintegrated, MechaRex discovered this and roared in anger before charging at the four heroes. "That's it MechaRex, charge at them, and take their Miraculouses!" Hawkmoth said, demanding the mechanical dinosaur to charge, thus also causing him to crash through several buildings in the process.

Suddenly, a few pieces of debris flew from the buildings which Ladybug and Cat Noir defended themselves from it, but the debris also knocked off Carapace's shield and some how knocked over Rena Rouge and pinning her leg down, causing her to yelp in pain. Carapace took notice to this, but with MechaRex closing in dangerously. "Just Go Cara! I'll be fine!" Rena yelled, lying to herself than to Carapace. But out of his better judgement, the turtle hero went back to help his fox ally without his shield. He tried lifting the debris, but couldn't free Rena from it. "Rena, Carapace what are you doing?! Get out of there!" Cat Noir yelled in worry, but he was too late when MechaRex tripped over the yoyo's strings and falling to the ground, shattering the pavement as he slid along the damage path and coming right at the two heroes in front.

In a panicked attempt, Cat Noir threw Carapace's shield as the turtle then got beside Rena Rouge and prepared to endure the pain. MechaRex then smashed through a the buildings, thus causing a huge amount of debris to fall on top of Rena and Carapace. "Oh no!" Ladybug screamed in horror as she saw the whole thing happen. Cat Noir was horrified like her, and mainly worried about the safety of their two allies.

"Carapace! Rena! Are you guys ok?!" Ladybug asked with a fright, there was no answer at first, causing her to think that they were down for the count...but the next moment however when she began to tear up...she heard a voice that emerged from the debris. "Relax Ladybug, we're a-ok." Carapace said as he came into view from the top of the debris as he helped Rena Rouge onto the top to Ladybug to show that they're ok. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you guys were done for." Ladybug said with relief as she swung down and hugged Rena Rouge. "Woah, take it easy. I'm not hurt, I'm fine Ladybug." Rena said, comforting her ally in the process.

"Thanks Chat, I owe you one man." Carapace said gratefully as he fist bumped Cat Noir for throwing him his shield. "No problem. But be more careful next time, it could get more worse than this." The cat spoke with a smile. "Worse? How worse?" Rena Rouge asked after being released from the hug. At that moment, MechaRex rose from the debris and boy did he look pretty angry. "Grr! That tears it! If I fall, then you fall with me!" He roared, preparing to destroy the four heroes. "Oh no you don't!" Cat Noir spoke.

MechaRex was about to attack until Cat Noir jumped in front of the mechanical dinosaur. "CATACLYSM!" He yelled before summoning his power and using it on MechaRex. Jumping up and aiming for the head, Cat Noir quickly destroyed the MechaRex's head, thus disintegrating the entire machine and releasing the people who were trapped inside. Many of them were mainly the students from Collège Françoise Dupont...including Queen Bee. Upon being freed, Bee did a little victory dance for herself. "YES! I have single handedly, destroyed the akuma!" Bee said happily...but annoying everyone else in the process. Even Rena and Carapace were glaring at her in annoyance.

The machine pilot thankfully, wasn't destroyed by the cataclysm and was safely lifted out by Carapace upon being reversed of his corruption. "Ow...what the heck happened? One minute I was furious for not bein' able to demolish that school...and the next...well, I ended up here." He said, revealing to be a digger from the construction sight. "Don't worry sir. Everything's under control now." Rena Rouge said "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug yelled as she threw the boomerang into the air and triggering the usual explosion of pink energy which restored everything to normal, especially the builder's digger.

At that moment however, the evil akuma appeared from the digger and began to fly away. Ladybug noticed this before "Alright, no more evildoing or you little Akuma. Time to De-Evilize!" Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo in the direction of the akuma to capture it. All of a sudden though, something sliced through the yoyo and caused it miss the akuma and fall to the ground much to Ladybug's shock.

"What?! But...this is impossible. My Yo-yo should have been able to catch the akuma without any problems!" Ladybug said in horror as the Akuma continued to fly away. Not one to let the same mistake happen twice, Ladybug then grabbed her broken yo-yo and ran off to get the Akuma along with the others. "Right, we gotta get the akuma before it multiplies." She said. Rena Rouge then asked why it was bad, but was shocked upon hearing that multiple Akumas could evilize others. "Come on this way!" Cat Noir said, giving Carapace a boost with his staff.

In the distance, Queen Bee suddenly caught a glimpse of a shadow figure with a hook-like-sword which somewhat resembled a scorpion tail. The figure also wore a bracelet which bared the symbol of a Scorpion. "Uh guys? Do you see...huh?" She started to say to the group, but upon turning back, the figure disappeared. "See what Bee?" Cat Noir asked in confusion. "It was like figure. I think it was another miraculous holder, only this one had a scorpion tail or whatever. Were there any other miraculouses...holders, in Paris?" She asked again, only to be cut off by Ladybug who turned back in annoyance. "Uh Bee, catch Akuma now, get distracted later?" She spoke as the five heroes ran after the akuma.

Back at the museum however, while the place had been restored, there was one object which wasn't present in the museum. One of the guards showed the owner who was shocked by this, but what was missing was the problem.

* * *

Back at Hawkmoth's lair

"Curses...yet another failure. But on the other hand, at least the item was collected before anyone could notice. All has gone according to plan." Hawkmoth spoke as his window closed.

* * *

A couple of hours later

Outside Master Fu's Massage Shop

Cat Noir and the other three waited outside without their Miraculouses, much to Queen Bee's annoyance for having to give back her comb once again. All the while inside, Ladybug, or rather her alter ego, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, went inside to get her yo-yo fixed by Master Fu, the original holder of the turtle miraculous. "I still don't understand how this could have happened. The yo-yo should have been able to catch the akuma without any problems." Master Fu said as he finished up fixing the yo-yo and handed it back to the young girl.

"I don't know either. After that, it took us ages to catch the akuma, sure we eventually did fix the problem in the end, but I didn't imagine it would end up like this. It was absolutely chaotic." Marinette said, really shocked about how how the akuma escaped after her yo-yo broke. "This is very strange indeed." Master Fu said before explaining the repairs he had done to the yo-yo.

"Be sure nothing else happens to it next time." Upon hearing this, Tikki, the Kwami of creation appeared before Marinette could even speak. "Don't worry Master Fu. Marinette always takes care of everything, though I'm surprised that the yo-yo broke...it seemed like it was actually sliced." Tikki spoke, thinking about what could have happened to the Yo-Yo and even allowing Marinette to think.

"Hmm...come to think of it, my friend Chloé, _regretfully_ , did mention seeing some kind of figure, only it looked like another Miraculous holder from what she said she saw. Maybe they could have sliced the yoyo on purpose?" Marinette mentioned, remembering what her friend said. "Oh? What kind of miraculous did they have?" He asked with curiosity as he looked at all the other miraculouses to see them all in their places, but checking to make sure none of them were missing. "I think Chloé described the miraculous holder as a scorpion styled villain with a hook-like-sword, pretty strange I thought. But the jewellery...I'm not sure I could see it." She continued, but upon hearing the word _Scorpion_ , Master Fu's eyes widened with shock, like he had known about it all a long. "It's not possible..." He said in horror to himself.

"Oh, that reminds me...you need the miraculouses back." Marinette said as she prepared to give back the jewellery. "Wait!" Master Fu said, stopping Marinette in her tracks before she could even give back the three miraculouses. "What is it?" She asked with concern. "You may want to keep the three miraculouses for a bit longer, I fear something bad may happen, and you will need all the help you can get." He continued with concern, fearing that his shop might not be a safe place to keep the other three miraculouses anymore. "Right, I'll tell the others then." Marinette spoke before exiting the store. "Good...especially when it involves the Miraculous of Chaos." He said to himself.

* * *

Outside the shop

Ladybug came out as Cat Noir and the others noticed she still had the three miraculouses. As they became confused, Ladybug explained the whole situation to them, and surprisingly...they understood. "Say again? Why can we keep the miraculouses for another while?" Chloé asked in confusion. "Well, it was partially to do with you spotting that scorpion miraculous holder, and partially to do with the owner who said it was no longer safe with him." She said whilst giving back the miraculouses to them.

Everyone was a little shocked by this, but they shrugged it off with the fact that they could keep their miraculouses, at least for a while anyway. "Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya said as she turned back into Rena Rouge. "Come on Carapace, I'll give you a lift home. Oh, I owe you one Ladybug!" She said as Nino transformed and grabbed a hold of Rena before she jumped onto the rooftops with her companion.

But just before Chloe could transform herself, Ladybug grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn back. "You made a mistake by abusing Pollen's power Chloé. Not on my watch, understand?" Ladybug said threateningly, still annoyed at the stunt that Chloé pulled a while back. "Fine by me. I won't let it happen again. Pollen, Buzz On." Chloé said sincerely before transforming back into Queen Bee and running off.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend." Queen Bee said before running off. "Ah, alone at last." Cat Noir spoke with his usual charm, only for Ladybug to stop him in his tracks. "It'll have to wait for another time, I gotta get going." Ladybug said, but before Cat Noir could argue, he remembered something important. "Oh...fair enough, I've got something to do anyways. See you around Ladybug." And with that, Cat Noir used his pole to leap off into the distance with Ladybug slightly smiling at him for understanding.

* * *

Back at Hawkmoth's hideout

"Well then...that all went according to plan." Hawkmoth spoke as he turned back to face Mayura, the wielder of the Peacock Miraculous. "Indeed, this will surely be the way to finally claim those Miraculouses. Sure I could have given MechaRex an ally, but this was simply the plan." Mayura spoke with a smirk, and right before a figure came in through HawkMoth's window.

"So...the legend is true." Hawkmoth said as the villain revealed themself to be a female warrior with a scorpion themed outfit with a hook for a weapon. "I did what you asked didn't I?" The figure said, her voice very dark and creepy. "Indeed you did. Seeing as how you are the heir to this miraculous. And with a miraculous like this, you deserve some allies too." Mayura spoke before blowing a feather over towards the warrior as it touched her miraculous.

"Scorpina, I am Mayura. You've been driven insane all your life, drowning in your deepest and darkest fears. So allow me help you." Mayura spoke to Scorpina through her mask. "Now be careful, this could be very dangerous." Hawkmoth spoke with concern. "Hmph! About time someone understood me...all these years, all of my life, I have been treated like a joker! Well...let's see how people like it when I bring ruin to their world!" Scorpina spoke with pride and rage.

"Then let your own insanity become the embodied for your skilful and loyal allies!" Mayura said before five allies appeared, all were scorpion themed, one was little, two were twins, one was bulky and the last was a huge scorpion like creature. "Much appreciated." Scorpina said gratefully. "You're welcome, now you know your task I presume?" Hawkmoth asked the villainess.

"Indeed I do! From this day forth, I...Scorpina, shall not rest until I fulfil my destiny and bring ruin to this world!" She spoke with pride before leaving the hideout with her minions to plan her chaotic scheme. "An excellent name." Hawkmoth said, grinning evilly in the process before tending to Mayura.

* * *

Back home that night

Ladybug swung onto her home roof before landing on her railing and getting down. She had a hard day of trying to search for that miraculous wielder that Chloe was talking about, but had no luck so far and decided to call it a day. "Hmm...Scorpion Miraculous? What could Chloe have meant by that?" Ladybug Thought to herself.

She then walked over to her room hatch where she snuck in, hoping not to alert her parents as she quietly closed the hatch again. "Spots off." Ladybug whispered to herself before de-transforming into Marinette. Sighing with relief, Marinette then got down from her bed and quietly began to walk over to her computer to do some work with Tikki slowly following her.

Only when she turned around, she happened to find Alya looking at both Marinette and her Kwami in both shock and amazement. In the process, Alya dropped her phone which didn't take damage, Tikki squeaked in shock, and Marinette...boy she was freaking out on the inside, which was shown when her eye twitched rapidly, thus she couldn't speak after the truth was revealed to her friend who stood up.

"Marinette, are you ok? What's going on up there?" Marinette's mother called up to her before her daughter spoke up frantically. "Uh...nothing! Nothing at all mom! Everythingisjustfineandnothingbadishappeninguphere! Ok?Okgoodnight!" Marinette called down to her mother before turning back to Alya, just as Trixx appeared. "No way...you're...you're Ladybug!" Alya spoke with amazement, and boy was it shocking.

* * *

 **Aaaand there we have it ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next chapter out ASAP**

 **For now though, thanks for reading**

 **Negaboss2000 out**


End file.
